Episode:432
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseName= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo =2006x055 |Writer=Simon Moss |Producer=Andrea Sapsford |Director=Simon Massey |Airdate =10th August 2006 |AirdateAU =31st March 2007 |Series =22 (2006 Episodes) |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Episode 431 |Next =Episode 433 }} Sergeant June Ackland and PC Tony Stamp brace themselves during a high speed pursuit of a Canley Courier van which has been hijacked. The van is soon lost in the chase and finally found abandoned with the driver, Peter Hanley gagged and tied up in the back. Detective Sergeants Samantha Nixon and Stuart Turner talk to Peter’s father and owner of the company, Dennis Hanley, who explains that over £150,000 of electrical equipment and computer chips have been stolen during the hijacking. An injured Peter explains to Sam and Stuart that he put up a good fight to stop the van from being taken but after seeing CCTV evidence of the hijacking, the officers realise his statement isn’t totally truthful. Sergeant Dale Smith is assigned to help trainee DC Kezia Walker go through employment records for the courier company and when they discover that just two people in the firm knew about the delivery of the computer chips in time to organise the robbery, Sam and Stuart find it easy to arrest the culprit… Meanwhile, Kezia is stunned when Smithy finds a job application from Keith Durante who has applied for a job with Canley Couriers which involves delivering to St Hugh’s hospital where one of his rape victims, Beth Adamson, works as a nurse. Kezia and Smithy discover that Durante has made more targeted job applications that link to Beth’s place of work and are horrified to see that once mapped out, looks as if he is closing in on her. Smithy berates Kezia when she leaves Beth a voicemail warning her of the developments made concerning Durante. She then tells DI Neil Manson about their findings and a furious Neil reprimands them both for scaring Beth unnecessarily as they haven’t any evidence of criminal activity. Smithy also takes the rap with Kezia even though he told her the same thing. Could Durante be planning another attack? Also, months since seven-year-old Amy Tennant disappeared, Neil is surprised when Amy’s step-mum Ruth Barker, turns up at the station. Neil is concerned when she tells him that James Tennant thinks he has found Amy. Terrified he is going to do something stupid, James and Ruth, along with DC Zain Nadir trace his mobile to find James who has broken into a house manically looking for signs of his daughter. He is positive she is living there when he finds a room full of girls’ toys and clothes. Neil is concerned when the neighbours confirm the owners don’t have children and when James starts to break down, Neil drags him out of the house. The family return and James is devastated to discover that the girl is in fact their niece and not Amy. James returns home and Neil watches in sadness as the tormented father builds a bonfire with his daughter’s belongings. Has the search for his little girl come to an end? Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22